


Un litigio per una mela

by KatiushaGrice



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 15:28:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18055133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatiushaGrice/pseuds/KatiushaGrice
Summary: “Ho ancora il ricordo nitido di una notte di nove anni fa.Una notte come tante altre in quel passato pieno di luci e di colori.È passato molto tempo da allora, me ne rendo conto eppure, nonostante ciò, in questo momento mi sembra sia successo solo ieri.”[Prompt: Litigare e fare pace]





	Un litigio per una mela

Scritta per la quarta settimana del COW-T 9, missione 2, prompt Litigare e fare pace.  
723 parole.

 

“Ho ancora il ricordo nitido di una notte di nove anni fa.  
Una notte come tante altre in quel passato pieno di luci e di colori.  
È passato molto tempo da allora, me ne rendo conto eppure, nonostante ciò, in questo momento mi sembra sia successo solo ieri.”

*

Io e mio fratello Edward abbiamo vissuto la nostra infanzia con la mamma, in una semplice casetta di campagna tra i verdi e ridenti prati, tra il fiume e le quiete colline di Rizembul.  
Per quanto mi sforzassi, quella notte non riuscivo a prendere sonno in alcun modo: c’era qualcosa, un pensiero fisso che mi tormentava, che mi faceva girare e rigirare tra le calde coperte sfatte.  
Mi alzai dal letto strizzando gli occhietti semichiusi, a passo felpato superai il letto del fratellone che russava, bocca aperta e mano sulla pancia scoperta, per uscire dalla stanzetta e dirigermi spedito verso la camera da letto della mamma.  
L’altissima porta di legno che mi sovrastava non era aperta come speravo e per me, che avevo solo sette anni, risultava difficile arrivare al pomello in ottone.  
“Ma perché i pomelli li fanno così in alto?” pensai una frase del genere, leggermente infastidito dall’ostacolo.  
Mi misi in punta di piedi e alzai un braccio, sforzo che si rivelò comunque vano perché, anche se quattro delle mie cinque dita ci arrivavano, scoprii con dispiacere che la porta era e restava chiusa a chiave.  
Fui costretto a bussare, trattenendomi dal piagnucolare e aspettando che la mamma si alzasse e venisse ad aprirmi.  
Mi doleva svegliarla così, ma avevo bisogno di parlarle, convinto fosse l’unica in tutto il mondo in grado di capire e di appoggiare degnamente il pensiero di un bambino piccolo quale, allora, ero.  
Scorsi la luce accendersi dalle fessure in basso e poco dopo udii due tipi di rumori: uno delicato di passi sulle tegole di legno del pavimento e l’altro stridente di una chiave che ruotava nella toppa.  
La luce artificiale che avevo visto inondò completamente la parte di corridoio in cui mi trovavo io, abbagliandomi temporaneamente.  
“Tesoro, tutto bene?” chiese.  
La voce dolce e carezzevole della mamma mi esortò a risponderle senza indugio.  
“Sì. Non riesco ad addormentarmi, Ed russa”, replicai.  
Un sorriso comprensivo illuminò il viso della mamma, dai lunghi capelli sciolti sulle spalle e dalla lunga e larga camicia da notte che portava indosso.  
“Non è colpa sua, Alphonse”.  
“Invece sì, sono ancora arrabbiato con il fratellone! Posso dormire con te, mamma? Soltanto per oggi...” le riferii piano, abbassando uno sguardo teso sulla mia ombra nel pavimento.  
Lei invece era tranquilla quando mi rispose che potevo.  
La precedetti all’interno della sua camera, ma stavolta non chiuse la porta, la lasciò socchiusa.  
“Mamma...” ripresi, balzando sul letto matrimoniale e sedendomi a gambe incrociate verso il lato destro. “C'è... c'è una cosa che vorrei sapere...” esitai, chinando il capo e aspettando il suo permesso.  
“Cosa, Alphonse?” m’incoraggiò prima di stendersi accanto a me.  
“Perché lui è così testardo, mamma? Eppure stavolta ho ragione io, ma abbiamo litigato e non so cosa fare. Cosa devo fare, mamma?” chiesi mormorando con malcelato dispiacere, perché in fondo essere in disaccordo con Ed era una cosa che non mi piaceva.  
“Posso conoscere il motivo del litigio?” m’interrogò e la sua calma mi spinse a continuare a parlargliene.  
“Facevamo a gara a chi raccoglieva più mele e lui ha barato, perché al momento della conta me ne ha nascosta una. Io me ne sono accorto, lui ha negato e quindi mi sono arrabbiato con lui, l’ho spinto a terra e sono scappato via”, spiegai con la mia vocina dolce.  
“Sono screzi che possono succedere tra fratelli, Alphonse. Tuttavia, non ti devi preoccupare, sono certa che Edward non l’ha fatto per cattiveria. Forse è stato uno scherzo innocente, o forse ti voleva mettere alla prova. Vedila in questo modo, sì”, mi rassicurò mia madre ed era davvero bella, con gli occhi levati al soffitto, un dito sotto al mento e l’espressione pensierosa.  
Allora le sorrisi, perché era vero, se voleva mettermi alla prova, non era necessariamente una cosa negativa.  
“Grazie, mamma. Domani mattina, appena il fratellone si sveglia, farò la pace con lui”, assicurai, lasciando che mi abbracciasse.  
Il giorno dopo, la osservai mentre io e mio fratello ritrovavamo la nostra sintonia: era contenta e orgogliosa di noi. Non l’avrei mai scordata. 


End file.
